


Bigger person? No, Dawrf.

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela doesn't wanna deal with this, Gen, Post-Recall, Pre-Recall memories, Short One Shot, Torbjörn is a dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angela simply wished for Torbjorn to be the bigger person and only gets a childish response in her opinion. Reminds her too much of the old days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any other one shot for outofcharacter-overwatch on Tumblr due to their recent comic.
> 
> Comic I used: http://outofcharacter-overwatch.tumblr.com/post/156777511553/based-on-this-post-by
> 
>  
> 
> It's bad, but I still tried.

_"Can't you be the bigger person?”_

Torbjorn frowned as Mercy— _ Angela— _ his mind corrected, asked him to be the bigger person. He scoffed, why would he be the bigger person? He had no reason to at all. (Yet, there was a childish twinkle in his eye that Angela later pointed out was shown.)

“Why should I be the bigger person? I'm 4’7, and bitter!” He told the rather tall medic who scowled and looked down at him. “Torbjorn, stop being childish.” He laughed as the medic furrowed her eyebrows, and frowned as he pointed at her.

“ _ You be the bigger person! You're bigger than I ever will be! _ ” Angela groaned as Torbjorn continued to laugh, she regrets asking him to be the bigger person if this was the reaction she was gonna get. Oh how she wished to ask Reinhardt to speak to him, rather than herself being in this predicament.

“You know what? I'm done, medic out.” Angela walked away from Torbjorn, and ignored the laughter and giggles of her other teammates. So much regrets she has for accepting the recall of Overwatch. This reminded her too much of her younger days and Torbjorn teasing her until she left much to the amusement of others.


End file.
